She is my rose
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Story mainly based on a reoccurring dream I have.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a love story between myself and Ruby. This is based off a dream I had, many of the events that happen in this story happened in my dream. Please enjoy, and feel free to leave a review! **

I was a lonely guy; I had no real friends to vent to, I had no family, no girl to fill my heart with love. To me I felt as though I was forever a walking shadow, a simple and brief stain in existence, one that would be easily forgotten. I was walking down the street, looking at all the happy couples, wishing I had a woman to fill my heart with love, but telling myself that so such woman existed for me. I was certain that I would forever be single…..

Then I saw her.

She was perfect in everyway, black hair with red streaks, silver eyes, she wore a black dress with red trim and a red hood, she had black leggings and black boots with red trim. I was amazed that such a beautiful girl was standing in front of me. I wanted to sum up the courage and approach her, catch her name and make small talk at the very least, but my brain went completely against what my heart wanted. I knew that I had to make a decision fast or I may never see her again. She started to walk away, no was my chance, either approach her now or never see her again. It took everything within me but, acting on faith and hope I caught up to her and said hello.

"H-hi…" I said incredibly shyly, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked me, like she wasn't nervous at all. I hoped I wouldn't fuck this up, I couldn't let her slip away.

"I-I'm Michael..nice to meet you" I briefly stuttered she let out a small giggle, it made me blush. So far things where going well.

"Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Ruby." She smiled at me, and I blushed excessively. I was having trouble keeping my cool, but I pushed through, knowing I can't blow this. If I lost her I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I knew I had to make a move, if I didn't ask her out on a date I'd be an idiot.

"Did you…maybe want to go out on like a you know…." I paused, I couldn't muster the courage to say the last few words, but I didn't need to for she cut me off,

"I'd love to." She answered and gave me a smile, I blushed beyond recognition and I smiled back. We started to walk together, towards some restaurant. We got a table and we're seated and handed menus. After a few minutes the waiter came back to take our order.

"Would you two be interested in trying our 'Couples Special' it's two meals and a desert to share for 15 dollars." I was about to say yes, but she did it for me, almost like we where on the same thought train.

"We'd love that." She gave the waiter a smile and he walked away after taking our orders. She looked at me as I drank my water I ordered, she smiled at me, and placed her hand on top of mine. I looked back at her and smiled, we weren't even saying anything at that moment, but the sparks where flying. Everything was going like I hoped it would. We where really hitting it off, and for the first time in years I felt legitimately happy.

**To be continued in Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

We started making small talk, getting to know each other, telling each other about our lives. She loved the same things I loved, felt the same things I felt, thought the way I thought. It was amazing, and though we only met a little over an hour ago, I knew I was falling for her, but I didn't know she felt the same, and was too scared to ask her myself.

After our meal, I paid the bill and we left, we started to walk through a nearby park as the sun started to set. It was a t this point we began holding hands. It was magical and I never wanted it to end. We stopped in front of the park lake andsat down to watch the sun set. Still holding hands, I looked at her and was in awe of how her beauty was even more reflective as the sun shone off it. I kissed her cheek, and she smiled and giggled, she leaned in and closed her eyes, I paused for a second. _"Was this really happening? Am I about to kiss the girl of my dreams?" _I thought to myself and came to a definitive yes in both my heart and mind, I leaned in closed my eyes and we kissed it was only for a few seconds, but to me it felt like an eternity in heaven.

Our kiss broke, but our faces where still close together. We looked into each others eyes and smiled. We began walking back to her house, holding hands and her resting her head on my shoulders.

We got back to her apartment and we stood outside her front door. We held each other hugging close, we kissed each other.

"Will I ever see you again my love?"

"Of course."

"When and where?"

"Pick me up at 8? We'll spend the whole day together?"

"Will do…" I paused I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I couldn't muster the courage. She kissed me once more.

"I love you Michael." She said as she removed her lips from mine.

"I love you too Ruby." I kissed her and she walked into her apartment, gave me one last smile and closed the door. I had lived the most magical day of my life, and I wanted more with Ruby, I loved her with all my heart. I started my way home, along the way I thought about her nonstop, I started thinking about our future together. How I wanted to be with her forever, I knew she was the one.

I arrived home and proceeded to take a shower, afterwards I got changed and laid in my bed, I thought about our first kiss. I looked over to the empty spot next to me in bed, I pictured her laying there, how I wanted to hold her and feel her warm embrace.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the thought of Ruby.

**To be continued in Ch. 3**


End file.
